


Little Lady

by pocmarvelworks



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: “Hi! Could you do a Danny Rand x Baby!Reader where the reader is crying, wanting food, and everyone gives him the cold shoulder until someone, a stranger, comments how cute the baby is? Could you please do a Danny Rand x Black!Baby!Reader where the reader is crying in the middle of the night and Danny calms the reader down and Danny lets you sleep with him?”





	Little Lady

~~2 months ago~~

Danny knew it would be a hassle to pick up a baby, especially when he had just settled into his new home. He was in no way, shape, or form prepared to take care of a baby. But when he saw you completely helpless as he walked down the street, he couldn’t help but pick you up.

And of course, you had to be hungry. And he wasn’t just going to feed you some leftover takeout, but he didn’t have any money as of right now to get you formula. So there he was asking people around him to spare some change to help get you some food.

People wouldn’t even notice him, but when they did, they gave him nasty looks. Like he didn’t know how to take care of his child.

He was trying.

“Ma’am, please. I just want to feed her.” He pleaded as another woman passed. She scoffed and walked faster, her fake nose poking high in the air.

He groaned again, almost on the verge of tears, and bounced your small body in his arms. “It’s gonna be okay little lady. We’re gonna get you some food.”

“Aw, she’s so cute!” He heard a high voice say next to him. He looked up quickly to see an old lady, someone he’s never seen, approach the both of you. “What’s her name?”

“I-I don’t know. She’s not mine. I found her on the street.” He said over your crying.

Maybe she could help us! He thought, his smile getting somewhat brighter.

“Oh, you poor things!” The lady gasped, her hand flying to her chest.

“I’d really hate to bother you, I’m sure you’re busy.” He begins, cheeks flushing red. “But could you spare a few to help me feed her? Maybe buy some diapers or something?”

“Oh, of course!” She shuffles in her purse until she finally pulls out a single bill. “I hope a fifty is enough.”

“It’s more than enough, thank you!” He smiled brightly at the woman, thanking her again, before rushing off to the nearest store.

There really were good people in the world.

~~Present Day~~

Danny was very tired. He found a sitter, to watch you while he was out defending the people of New York. Things had gotten better over the past year, he was getting paid, and was able to get you a crib, food, clothes, and some toys to keep you happy. You were a happy little girl, and it was all thanks to Danny.

“Thanks, again!” He closes the door as the sitter walks away and sighs. However, his sullen mood is brightened when he hears your giggles and cooing from the other room.

He makes his way over to his room, throwing his stuff on the bed and makes his way over to your play pen. “Hey, you!” You look up at the noise, seeing your caregiver smiling down at you. You squeal and reach your arms up to him.

He smiles down at you and picks you up. “Did you have fun today?” You begin to babble, grabbing onto his shirt. He kept replying like he knew what you were saying and walking around the house with you on his hip.

“Let’s get you in the bath, yeah?”

Danny was out the minute his head hit the pillow. His snores were loud, and his mouth was open, but you both slept soundly through the night.

Or so you thought.

Your screams woke Danny up in an instant. His eyes were blown wide and his hair was a disheveled mess. He finally came back to earth when he heard you scream again.

He ran over to your crib and lifted you up. “It’s okay, honey. You’re okay.” He rocked you and patted your back. Your tiny arms wrapped around his neck to bring him closer as you calmed down. “You’re okay.”

He grabbed your pacifier before trying to lower you back in the crib. You let out another scream and tightened your arms around his neck. “Okay, okay. I guess you’re sleeping with me.”

He grabbed your pacifier, and stuffed toy and brought you over to his bed. He laid himself down first before pulling you to his chest. You fell asleep in seconds, still absentmindedly sucking on your pacifier. He ran his hands through your soft hair as he kissed your forehead.

“I’ll always be here for you little lady.”


End file.
